


It'll Always Be You

by MsYukari



Series: It'll Always Be You [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, One Shot, Post Oak Room, Reunions, Romance, Series, Smut, Tenderness, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: A little oneshot set during the end of the movie if that friend of Therese's never interrupted them at the table.





	It'll Always Be You

"I love you,” Carol said almost pleadingly, her last ditch effort to reach her angel. _I love you so much darling. Please, I'm so sorry._ She wanted to say this to Therese, but didn't and she felt like a coward. Carol who held everything inside, could only convey through her eyes and tone of voice how she felt. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, her heart beating faster with each passing second of silence. To everyone else in the room she would appear calm, collected and poised. 

Carol could barely keep her breathing under control, but she would do it. She was Carol Aird after all, and after so many years of practice, what was one more mask to put on? Therese stared at her, like a deer caught in the headlights, and for a moment Carol wasn't sure if she did the right thing. Therese, eyes still wide from her confession, opened her mouth slightly and pursed her lips. 

Therese stared into Carol's eyes, seeing a hint of those beautiful but dangerous blue depths. Carol watched her intently and Therese looked away, averting her eyes down to her tea. _I've already lost her. She's slipping through my fingers._

Carol felt as if a fist was reaching in and squeezing her heart, and it took everything she had to not break down. _What did you expect? That she'd move in with you? And you'd live happily ever after? She doesn't need me, not anymore. I can see that now._ She smiled sadly, and lifted her pale hand and brushed her golden hair to the side, trying not to fidget, knowing the inevitable. 

“Well that's that. It was lovely to see you again Therese. Please take care of yourself and be happy.” Carol touched Therese's shoulder, lingering there. “Goodbye Therese.” 

She slowly walked around the corner and held her head high and walked down the stairs, forcing her legs to move. _I will not cry. You will walk out of here with dignity, because that's what I've always done. It's what I must do, even if I feel like I'm dying inside._

Carol walked through the doors quickly but gracefully. Her hands were shaking slightly and she had a moment where she thought she might vomit, swallowing convulsively. _I've lost both Rindy and Therese. I'm a terrible mother and a terrible person. I've hurt everyone I love, and the woman I love more than anything._ She blinked back tears and let out a long shaky breath, not realizing she had been holding it for the last few seconds. 

Carol started to take a few steps away from Ritz, wanting nothing more than to forget and disappear. She was in such a daze that she didn't realize that someone was touching her arm. Startled, she turned and looked into the beautiful green eyes of the woman she loved.

“Therese, I--”

“I love you too,” whispered Therese, almost so low that she could hardly hear her, tears welling up in her green eyes, her lip starting to tremble. “Carol I... I don't want to say goodbye. I'm sorry I didn't say it back. I wanted to, but I've never said it to anyone before. You're the first person who I've fallen in love with.”

Carol searched Therese's face, her eyes for any hint of insincerity, unsure if she could go through this again if Therese didn't really mean it. Her eyes softened as she watched Therese's lip tremble with the effort to hold back her tears. Carol reached up and stroked her hand down Therese's arm, looking around to see if anyone was watching. 

“Therese, my angel,” she whispered, “we can't finish this conversation here. I don't feel safe or comfortable to do so. If you are amenable, we could go back to my apartment and talk?” 

Therese slowly nodded her head, sniffing hard. She crossed her arms and began walking next to Carol in silence. Carol turned her head slightly to look at Therese, noticing the crossed arms, her body closed off as if protecting herself. 

_My angel, I promise to never hurt you again... please let me make it up to you._ She wanted so desperately to tell Therese that everything would be okay, but knew it wasn't that simple, and that it wasn't okay for Therese. She sighed softly and slowly lifted her arm and linked it around Therese's. Therese looked up at her, a surprised look on her face.

“Carol, I don't think we--”

“Nonsense, Therese. Two women can and have been able to walk around linking arms when it's cold outside. It's not illegal and it doesn't mean a thing. They will be none the wiser.” 

Carol paused and considered what she was about to say, feeling retched that she had to be so careful with her words for fear she'd hurt Therese more. “I also just... needed to touch you darling, feel the warmth from your arm in mine. I'm trying to remind myself this is really happening.”

Therese nodded and reached up to pat Carol's hand. “I feel the same way...”

Carol smiled softly as she lifted her hand to hail a cab. They waited until the car pulled up and slid into the backseat. Carol gave the man her address and stared straight ahead. Every so often she'd look over at Therese who was looking out the window. Carol slowly moved her hand to touch hers. Therese looked at her and she had a vulnerable expression as she squeezed Carol's hand. 

When they arrived at her place, she paid the driver. They stood outside her apartment and she nervously took out her keys, her hands slightly shaking.  


She opened the door as they walked inside. Therese looked around and seemed to be not sure what to do with herself. 

“Here, let me take your jacket. I know the place isn't much but please make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?” She asked as she walked into her kitchen.

“Water would be fine,” Therese said softly from the living room.

Carol poured her a glass of water and opened a bottle of wine for herself. She needed to relax so she decided she'd just have a small amount. She didn't want to be inebriated while talking to Therese. She walked into the living room and handed Therese the glass as they both sat down on her couch. Carol sat next to her but not too close, still keeping her distance. She took a slow sip of her wine and watched Therese out of the corner of her eye.

“You have a very nice apartment Carol. I think if Rindy—I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring her up,” Therese said quietly, looking down at her glass.

Carol set her wine down and turned towards Therese.

“It's okay to bring up Rindy. She's my daughter. That won't change and I love talking about her, even if it's painful,” she said softly.

Therese nodded and sniffled a little and Carol moved closer to her and held her hand. 

“What were you going to say about Rindy?”

Therese looked at her. “Just that if Rindy ever is able to visit you, I think she'd really like it.”

Carol smiled gently. “I think she would too and I hope she will be able to... someday.” She squeezed Therese's hand. Therese looked into her eyes. Carol reached up to gently caress her cheek.

“I'm so sorry for how I hurt you. I wish I could take it back. If I could have done things differently...”

Therese had tears in her eyes. “You did hurt me, and that can't be taken back. There are so many things that could have been done differently.”

Carol felt her throat tighten. “I know. I take full responsibility for my actions. I just hope you and I can start again. I know it might take time... but I love you.”

Therese's lips trembled and she leaned forward and hugged Carol tightly. Carol could feel her body shaking and she wrapped her arms around her. She felt Therese's tears against her neck and she reached up to stroke her hair. She let Therese cry against her and she felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She kissed her head and the side of Therese's face.

“I love you too. All I want is to be with you. That's all I ever wanted. Please don't leave me again,” Therese cried.

Carol closed her eyes and lifted her face to kiss her lips softly, cupping her cheek. 

“I'll never leave you again. I know it's hard to trust me right now, but please give me a chance to make it up to you.”

Therese kissed her back and Carol moaned softly into her mouth. 

“I missed you so much,” Therese said and ran her hands down her back.

Carol shivered and broke their kiss, standing up and grabbing her hand as she led her back to her bedroom.

“Are you sure?” Therese asked quietly.

Carol smiled and lifted her finger against her lips. “I'm sure. I need you,” she whispered as she pulled her against her. 

They slowly undressed each other, taking their time, much like they had at Waterloo. Part of Carol wanted to rip her clothes off but she didn't want to startle Therese. This time was precious and she was lucky that she was able to touch her again in this way. _I didn't think I'd ever be given a second chance._

They moved onto the bed, and this time Therese moved on top of her, fitting their bodies together. Carol moaned feeling her soft skin, naked against hers. She spread her legs as Therese fit between them. They kissed deeply and passionately. Therese was bolder in her touches compared to before. She felt Therese's fingertips stroking her clit, slowly sliding up and down along her wet lips and she pressed against her hand and gently bit Therese's neck. 

Therese moaned softly and Carol began rocking her hips a little faster as Therese stroked her clit. “More,” Carol gasped.

“More?” Therese asked.

“Your fingers... inside, please.”

Therese looked into her eyes and Carol saw they were half lidded with desire. She squeezed Therese's breasts and moaned loudly as she felt Therese's fingers sliding inside her. She squeezed them and caressed Therese's body, her fingernails raking her back.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Therese began kissing and sucking her neck. She felt Therese straddle her thigh and begin to rock and grind against her. She moaned as she felt Therese's wet center against her thigh and she grabbed her butt and pulled her against her. Therese was shivering above her and she watched as the younger woman arched her back and started rolling her hips against her. She leaned up and took Therese's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it. She moved Therese's hips against her thigh, moaning as she rocked faster and harder.

“Yes, you feel so good baby,” Carol whispered and kissed her hard, rolling her tongue over hers. Carol squeezed her butt as she came against her thigh, whimpering into her mouth. Carol kissed her deeply and shivered as she felt Therese's wetness on her thigh. Chills ran down her spine as Therese kissed her and began stroking her clit, circling it faster, beginning to move her fingers inside her again.

Carol felt her heart beating faster, and her whole body was becoming hot. Therese stroked inside of her and curled her fingers, her thumb circling her clit. Carol tensed and jerked her hips in her release, moaning as they kissed.

Carol trembled and she felt Therese trembling against her still. She could see tears in Therese's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her and stroked her soft dark brown hair. 

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry,” Therese said and sniffled as she buried her face against her neck.

“Oh, Therese it's okay. You don't have to say you're sorry for anything. I'm just so glad you're here with me. You are so beautiful. You came back to me,” Carol said gently and she felt Therese kiss her neck. 

She continued to stroke her hair, her hands caressing Therese's back and sides. Therese lifted her head and looked at her. She leaned forward and kissed Carol on the lips, reaching up to cup her breast. Soon Therese broke their kiss and stared into her eyes.

“Of course I'd come back. It would be you in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands... it'll always be you Carol,” Therese said softly and hugged her tightly.

Carol felt tears roll down her cheeks and she kissed Therese's hair and forehead, her face. She cupped her cheeks to look into her eyes and smiled.

“I love you. You're my angel, flung out of space.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little one shot I wrote around August 2016 when I was trying to get back into writing. It was my first fanfic that I ever wrote but I never finished it. I've since written fanfic for another fandom, but I had been wanting to finally finish this one for a while. 
> 
> The quote at the end that I use for Therese with: "In a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands," are some of the words said by Therese in The Price of Salt by Patricia Highsmith. So, I don't own that and that all belongs to her. I wanted to use that however, in my own way because I've always loved that line.
> 
> I know it's been a while since Ligeria looked at this story but I wanted to thank her for being my beta for it in the beginning, and helping me out on Google Docs.
> 
> Anyway, I hope people enjoy this. :)
> 
> If people would like, feel free to follow/message me on twitter as @MsYukari or on tumblr as msyukari. :)


End file.
